


Wonderstruck

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: Disney World, F/M, Family Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Derek and the reader's first family vacation with their young children.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Ready for tomorrow?” your husband whispered, wrapping his hands around your waist and trying to keep his voice down, so as to not wake your sleeping children. Derek Jr. and Amandla, seven and five, were sound asleep in their beds, cuddling their Baymax and Elena of Avalor dolls, more than ready for their first trip to Walt Disney World.

After nearly six years of constant work and family responsibilities, you and Derek had found a way to take a week off at the same time, so you could take your first really family vacation together.

“We’re luckier than most,” you said, rubbing Derek’s shaved head. “We’ve been on weekend trips and gone to the beach, but I’m so ready to take them to Disney. I used to go all the time when I was a kid. They are going to have so much fun.”

“Well, we should go to sleep then,” he mumbled, walking you toward the bedroom. “They are going to run us ragged for the next week. We should sleep while we can.”

\--------------------

After a two and a half plane ride, during which time the kids napped, you were finally there. Junior was bouncing up and down. “Are we going to the Magic Kingdom now daddy?” he asked your husband.

“We have to check into the hotel first,” he said, lifting his finger to try assure his son that fun would soon be on the way, “but then we get to go to the Magic Kingdom and mama’s made a reservation to have dinner with Mickey and his friends.

“Really?” Amandla said, wonderstruck.

“Yea, baby,” you affirmed, kneeling down in front of your daughter. “Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto will be there.”

She hugged her doll even tighter to her chest. “I can’t wait. Do we get to go on the Mickey bus now?” she asked, pointing towards the Magical Express, a special bus system for transporting people that were staying on Disney property.

“As a matter of fact we do. Ready?” you asked, grabbing each of your children by the hand. “Let’s go!”

\--------------------

You and Derek sat back at dinner, watching the smiles cross your children’s faces as the main Disney characters came to your table, taking pictures, signing autographs and making funny faces.

Junior was ecstatic to take a picture while holding a Mickey plushie that you’d bought him as a souvenir that day and Amanda made your entire half of the restaurant laugh when she grabbed Minnie’s hand and went to get Daisy as soon as she walked out of the door; she needed a girls-only picture and she wasn’t leaving without it.

The kids went wild when Pluto came out, both running up to hug him and pet him like a giant puppy.

“Man, am I glad we bought an extra SD card for each of the phones,” your husband said, clicking away, trying as best he could to capture everything, “otherwise we’d already be screwed, and we still have six days to go.”

Unlocking your own phone, you were surprised to see that since this morning, you’d taken nearly 400 pictures. “Wow...” you drawled, lifting up your phone to take pictures of your own, “Yea, I think that was probably one of the best ideas we’ve ever had.”

\--------------------

The next morning was like Christmas, with the kids jumping up and down on your bed, ready to start the day. It was 6:30 AM - the park didn’t open until 8:00.

“Mommy! Daddy! Get up!” Amandla shrieked, while Junior lifted the edge of the pillow up and poked your face. He went over and did the same to Derek, which resulted in him lifting him with one arm onto the bed and snuggling him. You did the same with your baby girl.

“Mommy and Daddy need coffee,” Derek muttered, still half asleep. “And then we can go to breakfast. I want Mickey waffles.”

“What are Mickey waffles?” the kids asked simultaneously. They’d never seen them before, but they were an intrinsic part of your childhood.

“Mickey waffles,” Derek started, lifting them both up after he’d started the coffee pot in the hotel room, “are waffles shaped like Mickey heads. They have a special machine that makes them look like Mickey Mouse and they are delicious. Every since mama brought me here seven years ago, it’s all I want for breakfast.”

You had since rolled out of bed, wafting toward the smell of coffee. “And...after breakfast, we get to head to the park again and meet....” You hesitated, wondering how loudly Amanda was going to scream, “Elena of Avalor!”

“Ahhhh!!!!!!” she screeched, immediately quieting when you and Derek shushed her. People were probably still sleeping. It was too fucking early. But, that’s life with kids. “Sorry,” she said, sheepishly. “Do I really get to meet her?” She looked so happy that she wanted to cry.

“Yup,” Derek said, pouring you both a cup of coffee. He looked toward Junior, who seemed excited for his sister, but curious as to whether he was getting to meet anyone. “And in a couple of days you will get to meet Chewbacca,” he said to Junior, “you have to take a ton of pictures with him for Uncle Spencer.”

He pumped his fists up in the air, running around the room like a madman. “Alright, crazy man,” Derek, said, grabbing your son and lifting him up in the air, “Time to get ready for Elena.”  
\--------------------

As you were one of the first families in the park, having been up at the crack of dawn, you were able to take the kids into the biggest store in the park, and Junior’s eyes bulged. At the end of the store, in all his puffy glory, was a giant stuffed Baymax.

“How are we gonna get that home?” you asked your love, already resigning yourself to the fact that you’d be spending a buttload of money on a plushie he’d probably outgrow in a couple of years.

He grimaced, “I have no clue, but considering there’s no way to meet Baymax, I’d say this is the next best thing.”

“You want that?” you asked your son, drawing the question out.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Derek turned to you, “I’d say that’s a yes.”

After buying the Baymax and having it shipped back home (yea it was that big), you made your way to the meet-and-greet. It took two seconds for Amandla to spot Elena, running towards her faster than you’d ever seen her run before. Good thing you and Derek had had copious amounts of coffee that morning.


End file.
